La bataille finale
by Lili76
Summary: Le jour de la dernière bataille était enfin arrivé. Le destin du monde sorcier reposait sur les frêles épaules d'un jeune garçon inexpérimenté... Et si... Et si les choses ne se passaient pas comme elles auraient du ? Et si quelque chose n'allait pas ?


**Défis de la Gazette des bonbons au citron **

**\- Et si : Et si Voldemort avait gagné la guerre**

**\- prompt of the day : souvenir**

**\- challenge quotidien des maisons - Gryffondor : brouillard**

**\- défi fou : Lieu - La cabane hurlante**

**\- Collectionner les POP : Jack Skellington - bouche cousue : écrire sur un personnage muet**

* * *

Poudlard était tombé. Le monde magique avait basculé dans les ténèbres.

Tout avait été si vite que personne n'avait compris ce qui s'était passé. Un moment, Harry se tenait courageusement seul face aux Mangemorts, prêt à se battre de toutes ses forces. Seul, au milieu de toute cette folie.

Un enfant envoyé au devant du danger, sans qu'aucun adulte ne prenne conscience que ce n'était pas sa place.

Voldemort était un mage noir cruel, mais il avait retenu la leçon. Il s'était rendu compte que faire du gamin un martyr ne pourrait que desservir ses intérêts. Il ne voulait pas d'un peuple qui ne décide de se battre dans le souvenir de leur héros.

Aussi ses Mangemorts avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas s'attaquer au jeune Potter. Aucun mal ne devait lui être fait : il devait être maîtrisé, immobilisé et capturé.

Face aux Mangemorts, Harry n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir vraiment peur. Il avait agi comme il avait été entraîné, presque dans un état second. Il jetait des sorts autour de lui, essayant de survivre, bien décidé à faire face à celui qui avait assassiné ses parents.

Il espérait réussir, même s'il commençait à penser qu'il n'arriverait jamais à survivre. Il y avait bien trop de Mangemorts face à une poignée d'élèves inexpérimentés. Pourtant, il estimait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de baisser les bras. Il n'ignorait pas qu'ils étaient tous derrière lui, parce qu'ils croyaient en lui et parce que tous ses camarades comptaient sur lui pour les libérer de la guerre qu'ils avaient toujours connu.

Un premier sort le frappa de plein fouet, le faisant vaciller. Il entendit un hurlement, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, essayant juste de sortir du brouillard dans lequel il était plongé. Il se redressa avec difficultés, titubant.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de reprendre complètement ses esprits, Hermione hurla et attrapa sa main avant de l'entraîner dans une course folle en direction de la forêt interdite. Trop stupéfait pour protester, Harry suivait tant bien que mal, alors qu'ils laissaient le fracas de la bataille derrière eux.

Hermione l'avait tiré dans une clairière, après s'être enfoncé autant que possible au cœur de la forêt interdite. Autant qu'elle ne l'osait plutôt.

Les deux amis avaient repris leur souffle, et Harry s'était redressé pour repartir mais Hermione l'avait arrêté, les yeux plein de tristesse.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, Harry. Nous avons perdu, tu vas juste te faire tuer. Nous… Nous devons trouver une autres solution…

C'est en voulant protester que Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne parvenait plus à parler. Plus aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge et il supposa que c'était l'effet du sort qui lui avait été jeté par Voldemort, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face.

Horrifié le jeune homme porta les mains à son cou, blême, affolé. Sans sa voix, il ne pourrait plus jeter de sorts. Il ne serait plus un sorcier à part entière, et il serait inutile dans un combat. Il ne pourrait jamais accomplir la prophétie et tuer Voldemort.

Voyant qu'il paniquait, Hermione l'enlaça fermement.

\- Calme toi. On va trouver une solution. Pour l'instant… on va juste rester ici un petit moment, le temps que les choses se calment. J'espère juste que Ron va bien… Il… Il était face à Greyback avec son frère et il n'a pas vu ce qui s'était passé.

Une autre vague de culpabilité frappa Harry alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas pensé à son meilleur ami un seul instant. Il avait d'abord commencé par se lamenter sur la perte de sa voix plutôt que de savoir si tout allait bien pour ceux qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber au sol et enfouit son visage au creux de ses mains. Il se sentait nauséeux, et perdu.

Jusqu'à présent, il avait été celui qui guidait ses amis, mais d'un coup il avait l'impression de perdre pied. Sans Hermione, il serait probablement en pleine panique.

Il soupira en corrigeant immédiatement sa pensée : sans Hermione, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il était.

Hermione, les mains légèrement tremblantes mais faisant au mieux pour masquer son inquiétude, commença à fouiller le sac qui ne la quittait jamais. Elle avait pris cette habitude que de transporter tout ce qui pourrait avoir une utilité en modifiant légèrement le sac.

Ainsi, tous les livres qu'elle possédait y étaient, ainsi que quelques autres bricoles comme des rations de survie, ou des potions anti-douleur.

Elle hésita en jetant un bref coup d'œil à son ami, mais décida de lui laisser un peu de temps pour digérer ce qui venait de se passer. En attendant, elle sortit un livre de son sac pour tenter de trouver quel était le sort que Harry avait reçu. Et elle espérait sincèrement que ce serait réversible.

Lorsque le ciel commença à s'obscurcir, Hermione s'étira et jeta un regard désolé sur Harry qui était prostré. La perte de sa voix semblait être un coup dur, le coup dur de trop. Doucement, elle s'adressa à lui.

\- Harry ? Nous devrions aller voir ce qui se passe du côté de Poudlard. Vérifier… si tout va bien.

Il lui jeta un regard vide et haussa les épaules. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre et soupira en se levant.

\- Madame Pomfresh pourra probablement t'aider, tu sais.

Hermione se retint d'ajouter "si elle a survécu".

En arrivant à l'orée de la forêt, Hermione retint Harry avec une exclamation de désespoir. La marque des ténèbres flottait au dessus de l'école.

Ils contemplèrent le château, abattus. Hermione souffla doucement.

\- Il a gagné. Voldemort a gagné la guerre.

Les deux adolescents restèrent un long moment immobiles, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Finalement, Hermione soupira et décida de prendre les choses en main.

\- Allons à la cabane hurlante. Au moins pour la nuit, personne ne pensera à nous y chercher.

C'est un Harry Potter ayant perdu toute sa combativité qui la suivit. Ils se glissèrent discrètement dans le passage sous le saule cogneur, profitant du crépuscule pour se fondre dans les ombres qui s'allongeaient. Et Hermione souffla de soulagement une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à l'abri.

Ce devait être le milieu de la nuit, et Hermione s'était assoupie, épuisée. Elle avait été réveillé par un bruit sourd, et elle crut que Harry était parti en cachette. Mais son meilleur ami était endormi près d'elle, des cernes violacé sous les yeux. Il avait un sommeil particulièrement agité, et était crispé même en dormant.

Le même bruit se reproduisit, et Hermione se leva d'un bond, l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines, le cœur battant. Baguette en main, elle se dirigea silencieusement vers ce qui avait dû être le salon de la cabane.

Elle retint à grand peine un hurlement en heurtant de plein fouet un corps. Une main glacée se posa sur sa bouche pour l'obliger à rester silencieuse, et un lumos l'aveugla soudain.

Il y eut un soupir, et celui qui la tenait la relâcha lui permettant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de leur professeur de potion.

\- Miss Granger…

\- Professeur ! Est-ce que… Que…

Loin de faire une réflexion sur son incapacité à s'exprimer clairement, Rogue lui attrapa le bras et serra un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

\- Où est Potter ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Hermione hocha la tête et fit un signe en direction de la porte de la chambre qu'ils avaient occupé.

\- Il dort. Il… Professeur. Il a reçu un sort.

Rogue se tendit brusquement et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Néanmoins, Hermione ne sembla pas s'en aperçevoir.

\- Il ne peut plus parler. Est-ce que… Vous savez ce que c'est ?

Avec une exclamation étouffée, Severus Rogue lâcha le bras de l'adolescente pour entrer à grands pas dans la chambre. Il secoua Harry sans ménagement et émit un grognement agacé quand le jeune homme sursauta en essayant de se dégager, les yeux fous.

En voyant son professeur, il se tendit, la bouche ouverte sur une exclamation silencieuse.

\- Calmez-vous Potter.

Hermione soupira.

\- Comment avez-vous su que nous serions ici ?

\- C'est ici que Black s'était caché, je me suis douté que vous pourriez avoir la même idée. Heureusement, personne ne connaît cet endroit…

Severus Rogue se tut pour examiner le jeune homme face à lui.

Le silence devint vite inconfortable et Hermione commença à gesticuler avant de craquer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a reçu comme sort ?

Rogue grogna avant de marmonner.

\- Magie Noire. Rien d'irréversible mais… il va falloir du temps pour que vos cordes vocales cicatrisent.

Hermione émit un couinement effaré tandis que Harry se débattait comme pour protester. Mais son professeur le maintenait et il haussa la voix pour le forcer à se calmer.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de paniquer. Vous allez vous cacher et faire profil bas. Vous allez vous entraîner à lancer des sorts informulés. Et d'ici quelques temps, vous serez de nouveau apte à vous battre, si c'est ce que vous désirez.

Harry fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard perplexe avec Hermione. La lionne s'éclaircit la voix avant de demander timidement.

\- Comment ça, Professeur ? Pourquoi ne voudrions nous plus nous battre ?

L'homme sévère soupira et secoua la tête.

\- La guerre est terminée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a gagné et a pris la tête du pays. Pour l'instant, la situation est encore instable, et de façon surprenante, il n'y a pas eu de bain de sang. La plupart de ceux qui étaient sur le champ de bataille sont consignés dans Poudlard, et sont sous surveillance étroite, mais aucun mal ne leur a été fait.

Hermione gémit doucement.

\- Tout le monde va bien ?

\- Aussi bien que possible compte tenu des circonstances. Quelques doloris rien de plus grave. Là où je veux en venir, c'est que…

Hermione le coupa, semblant sur le point de se trouver mal.

\- Les sorciers vont s'habituer à lui au pouvoir. Et quand Harry sera prêt, plus personne ne voudra se battre.

\- Oh je suppose qu'il y aura toujours une poignée de sorciers prêt à résister.

Harry attrapa un bibelot posé sur la table de chevet à ses côtés, et le lança violemment contre le mur, comme enragé. Il s'apprêtait à se lever quand Severus le retint.

\- Suffit Potter. Vous avez fait de votre mieux. Je ne sais pas quelles sont les intentions des Mangemorts envers vous s'ils vous attrapent et je ne veux pas le savoir. Maintenant, vous allez cesser de vouloir foncer tête la première dans les ennuis, et vous allez vous cacher le temps d'aller mieux. Je viendrais vous voir, pour vous aider, autant que je pourrais. Et si quand vous serez sur pieds vous voulez toujours vous battre, si c'est toujours envisageable, je vous aiderai. Dans le cas contraire, nous trouverons un moyen de vous expédier à l'étranger.

Une lueur de défi passa dans les prunelles vertes, comme si Harry reprenait pied après avoir paniqué. Les sourcils froncés, il hocha sèchement la tête et Rogue eut un léger sourire satisfait.

Hermione intervint, hésitante.

\- Monsieur ? Pourquoi nous aider ?

\- Lily Evans était mon amie. J'ai juré de protéger son fils après avoir échoué à la sauver. Il n'y a rien de plus à en dire. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de mon absence. Demain, je reviendrais avec une adresse où vous serez en sécurité.

Les deux gryffondor hochèrent la tête, un peu perdus. Severus Rogue claqua la langue en signe de satisfaction.

\- Parfait. Et soyez discrets par pitié. Il serait dommage que Monsieur Weasley assiste à votre capture, il risquerait de se montrer plus stupide qu'à son habitude et de se mettre en danger inutilement.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard soulagés, heureux de savoir que Ron allait bien. En quittant la pièce poussiéreuse, Severus Rogue marmonna quelques mots.

\- Reposez-vous.

De nouveau seuls, Harry enlaça Hermione, comme pour la remercier de son soutien. Il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir échoué, et il culpabilisait énormément.

Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé.

Il avait repris espoir.


End file.
